


Luminous dusk after a sunless dawn

by War_Disnei



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Deception, F/M, Forced Abortion, Gen, Hope vs. Despair, Order 66, Other, Predator/Prey, Sith, held captive, maul is pure evil, obi-wan's tender heart, one step away from martyrdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_Disnei/pseuds/War_Disnei
Summary: Life after the rise of the Empire was granted to be dark and bleak for many, but Satine Kryze never expected it to be so dark and so bleak.Surviving Maul's attack, or even the Clone Wars, proved to just be the tip of the iceberg.





	Luminous dusk after a sunless dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despair! 
> 
> Satine Kryze escaped Maul's clutches alive. She won the battle for her life.
> 
> And little else.
> 
> With a galaxy in the throes of war, the former Duchess of Mandalore is thrown in a whirlpool of sorrow, which relentlessly strips her of everything she's ever had, or hoped for.
> 
> Or, better, it tries to.
> 
> Who will succeed, in the end?

The former Duchess of Mandalore was by herself as she walked along the dark corridor. It was over now. Her last steps as a free woman. It was just a matter of time before they came and claimed her. She could already hear the grinding of loose shackles approaching. She inhaled, turning one last time to watch the dimming lights of the sky outside.

Breathing never felt the same after everything that had happened.

Anyway, at every loss, at every twist and turn, she had stayed true to the person she had become, and had silently fought.

But now that there was nothing truly meaningful that she could spearhead a dignified fight for, nothing left to resist for, she would accept her defeat with dignity. In prison she'd go. After all, Satine Kryze had spent the last five years imprisoned, in one way or another. Right now, ending up physically restrained would end the dysphoria that arose from feeling entrapped, but free fo move.

As her captors barged in, Satine opposed no resistance. Still, her eyes never left the horizon line, red and inflamed with a setting star.


End file.
